crusadersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Black and White/Guide
This team is a secondary team if you do not have the first team shown in the Black and White page. The strategy of this team is to make R-0 your leader with the optional maxed fire rain(this helps burst down Dorothy) and put Alexander infront of the whole team or in the middle, it is your choice, just don't put R-0 in the front lines. Once you are done setting up your team start the last level, after this you have to setup to burst down Dorothy by getting one 3-chain of R-0 and one 2-chain of R-0 again, once Alexander comes to the melee range of Maria, hit the three and two chain so that the arrows will start hitting Dorothy, use the maxed fire rain if you have it. Finally, just do the same for Maria once you knocked out Dorothy. Alexander is here for a reason, and he is here to shield R-0 from the electric sphere, Alexander is a shield for R-0 and Leon, it's like first defense and second defense. Quick Burst Team Why it works: This team works for one single reason: It bursts down Dorothy fast, you don't even have to burst down Maria, you can do that once Dorothy is down. Let me tell you how it works. Let's start with Emperor Alexander. Alexander Army Emperor Alexander can be used for two reasons: to stun or to shield other team members. Alot of people use Alexander to shield other core members, not alot of people need to stun the enemy especially with Alexander, he does not do alot of damage but has alot of health when trained to max. Two special abilities can be used for Alexander to shield his teammates: Avatar of Protection and Shield of Invincibility, most people prefer Shield of Invincibility for Alexander because he takes all the damage when his ability is used, so this ability should be used instead of Avatar of Protection, but~ people have their ways so it's your option to use Avatar of Protecting or Shield of Invincibility(Shield of Invincibility gives invincibility to the entire team for a few seconds.). Now that we got that over with, it's time to talk about Leon of Light, the first legendary hero everyone gets from 1* to 6* Leon Army Leon of Light, one of the Legendary Heroes, and the most basic skills to understand. Leon of Light is mostly seen with Final Judgement and Wind Slash, some people prefer other skills like Avatar of Punishment and Flames of Avarice which is really not a problem, as I said, people have their own ways of doing things and their own reasons. Leon of Light's skill is simple, use 3 of his "Call of Holy Sword" skill 3 times and you get a larger version of the sword, as in really big, especially with Bella's ability, back to the topic, once the conditions are met, the big sword appears, basically that's it. One more thing, the skill mentions if his skill is activated THREE times and it is not restricted to three chain skills, which means his skill can be activated with two-chain + 1 chain and 1-chain + 1-chain + 1-chain, it does not really matter how you activate it, as long as you do it three times, the Huge Holy Sword swoops down and hits your opponents, just make sure Leon is in the range of the enemy. And finally it's R-0! R-0 Army Personally, I like R-0, her skill is useful when it comes to explosive damage and reducing 7 SP each arrow that hits the enemy(aka her passive skill). Basically, this is the main attacker of the team, she will be the one to burst her down fast because of her three and two chain attack, if you get lucky and start with a 3-chain of another teammate it helps her burst down Dorothy because of the explosive damage and reduction of SP. Anyway, she is used with fire rain in this team, but some people prefer her with other skills like Float like a Butterfly, Sting like a Bee special skill, this makes it so that she is a support unit but fire rain is good for her if it's maxed but if that is you make it maxed, sadly she has low health when you get her at first, but it will increase her damage and hp if you train her to maxed hero or 3+. She is a good support unit but has weak health, remember that if Alexander is gone, Leon is your last defence and you have to make it quick if Dorothy is still in the field, just don't button mash too much. Suggest teams at the comment section so that the community can add some more teams to help other people. Category:Ancient Dungeon Category:Help